kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuta Ohsugi
is a character in Kamen Rider Fourze. He is the second year geography teacher and later Gentaro and co. third year homeroom teacher. While at first, he was antagonistic towards Gentaro and his friends, Ohsugi became the first teacher who knows the secret of the Rabbit Hatch and became the Kamen Rider Club's faculty advisor. Personality Ohsugi is a middle-aged man with bad looks and a bad personality which makes him unpopular with the students. This does not bother him however, as he believes students and teachers should not be friends. Ohsugi has a habit of punctuating his sentences with a snap of his suspenders. He is in love with Sarina Sonada even though she has no interest in him, which is also at a near end of the series' episodes, he soon find about her true identity, after Gamou revealed to be the mastermind behind Zodiarts' attacks on their own school. He often gets into arguments with Gentaro Kisaragi and his friends over various things such as Gentaro not wearing the school's standard uniform. Ohsugi is also rather superstitious, often reading horoscopes and believing in curses. He likes to put up a strong front, only to shirk and cower later when things go haywire. At first he saw Gentaro as the most troublesome student in the school, including anyone affiliated with him like Ryusei Sakuta who pointed out that the school uniform was not completely mandatory. After finding out about the Kamen Rider Club and that they were the ones behind all the rescues from the Zodiarts, however, Ohsugi gives them his blessing and becomes their adviser. This action even shows another side to him, stating that he wants to become the adviser since, as a teacher, it was his duty to protect and help his students. An interesting thing to note is that he got used to some of the Zodiarts attacks after a while. During the senior's graduation, he announced that the graduation would continue as planned despite the Zodiarts attack. His response was that it just wasn't uncommon for the school to be attacked on a daily basis. History Upon Gentaro's transfer to AGHS, Ohsugi immediately labeled him as troublesome. Ohsugi would occasionally appear to cause trouble to the Kamen Rider Club whenever they would do something related to the Zodiarts incidents. He would also try to make a move on Ms. Sonada which were often ignored. His devotion to her caused him to unintentionally save Kengo's life after the Pyxis Zodiarts destroyed what it believed to be the locker connecting AGHS and the Rabbit Hatch not knowing that Ohsugi replaced it when he was told that it belonged to Ms. Sonada. After she went on extended leave due to health problems (when she was really sent to the Dark Nebula by the Virgo Zodiarts) Ohsugi blamed Gentaro and co. for it and became their third year homeroom teacher to make their school life harder for them. During the Musca Zodiarts incident, Ohsugi stumbles upon the Kamen Rider Club and the Rabbit Hatch when he follows Kengo through the locker. With no choice, KRC explained to him everything they did but Ohsugi still felt he had to report it to Principal Hayami (who was actually the Libra Zodiarts). Before he could, he learned that Haru (who was the Musca Zodiarts) had been given his switch by a teacher. After seeing Gentaro destroy the Zodiarts and knowing that someone in the faculty couldn't be trusted, Ohsugi decided not to tell anyone but told Kamen Rider Club that any school club must by supervised by a teacher so volunteered himself as faculty adviser. This marked a changing point in Ohsugi's character, as instead of being out to expose Kamen Rider Club he became devoted to helping them in their battles against the Horoscopes. When Ryusei learned there was a Horoscopes at Subaruboshi High School, Ohsugi managed to convince Hayami to let Gentaro, Yuki and Kengo go on a tour so they could investigate. As the chairman Mitsuaki Gamou reveal himself to Kamen Rider Club as a mastermind behind the event, and wants to take Kengo's life, whose been a Core child and inheritor of Core Switch within the youth's body, Ohsugi soon learned that Sonoda, whom Ohsugi in love with, is one of Gamou's Horoscope Zodiarts generals, Scorpio, though heart broken, but still wished there is still good in her. 2018 Heisei Generations FINAL In late 2018, Ohsugi assisted his students when the Enigma device caused the world to come into contact with the World of Build, resulting in an invasion of Nebula Bugsters. Thankfully, the crisis would be resolved within the next day by several Kamen Riders including Fourze. Movie War Ultimatum Behind the scenes Portrayal Chuta Ohsugi is portrayed by . He is part of a comedy duo called along with Yoshiaki Yamane who played Taneo Komatsu, with latter appeared in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. Notes *In Ohsugi's horoscope reading, he is shown to be a Scorpio. However, this part was meant to misguide the audience that the identity of Scorpion Zodiarts was Ohsugi. Appearances Category:AGHS Staff Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS